Hostage
by Detonare
Summary: Marik wanted him to suffer, wanted him to roll around in pain. Yet, he didn't want to harm him.. psysically. How could he possibly get to him? What did Yuugi love most of all? *Marik/Anzu*


**A/N: **This is a fic for my friend, Anette.. A birthday fic. Too bad her birthday was in FRIKIN' OCTOBER !.. I'm so slow.. I'm sorry, but I didn't want this to be a Christmas present.. But now it's here and I just wanted to get it posted to reduce my stress level.

**

* * *

**

Hostage

"Come on, Yuugi!" she called, but received no reply from the young King of Games. Apparently he had better things to do. Better things to do over going to the mall with Anzu? She hurried upstairs where she knew Yuugi would be and as she predicted, he was sitting on his bed with a deck of cards in his hands.

"Hello, Anzu!" he cheered happily when he saw her standing in the doorway. Her shoulder-long hair was a mess, yet he didn't comment on it. He didn't exactly feel the need to do so. "Oh, I'm late. Sorry!"

"Yes you are!"

"I'm really sorry. I was just... wondering about something," he sighed heavily. "Yami has gone to Egypt a couple of hours ago. I just talked to him, and.. I didn't even get to say goodbye properly!"

Anzu's otherwise strict smile disappeared from her face, soon replaced by a serious one. She didn't know.  
Yuugi and Yami had been hanging out for almost three years. Of course he was going to miss him.

"I'm sorry, Yuugi. Are you still coming? Maybe I can make you forget about it - at least until tomorrow."

"Yeah I guess," he answered sadly. She could see that he didn't really want to. "I'm just sad that he's gone without me."

"Me too, Yuugi... me too," she smiled slightly.

On that note they went out of the door and through the streets of the city towards the mall. Throughout the journey, Yuugi continued to look down at his moving feet. Nothing could cheer him up, not even games of any sort. The arcade failed to make him happy, the candy she bought him didn't help the slightest, and it made Anzu feel hopeless. She failed to cheer her friend up, and suddenly she felt herself sink into a deep hole. How pathetic was she, really?

Yami was gone? For how long was he going to be away from them? Not that it mattered at all. The important thing was that he would be back some day. Right? All she could do now was to try being there for her friend.

"I'm sorry, that you should see me like this, Anzu. I just.. I just know that I will miss him. He's like my other half," Yuugi sighed when they sat on a bench in the park. The sun was already starting to disappear from the sky. "He's been with me for a long time now, and I just wonder how I will feel without him, you know?"

She nodded silently. "I understand, Yuugi, but he'll be back soon, right?"

He closed his eyes and in the vague sunlight, she saw a tear trail down his left cheek. Once, he opened his eyes again, it was gone as had it never been there. "Actually, he will be staying at Malik for a year."

"For a whole year?" she exclaimed surprised. "Are you sure?"

"If I am sure? He just told me this afternoon. Of course I am sure!"

Of course. Stupid question. It was tough sitting there in silence with nothing but your own thoughts and the sight of the slowly rising moon. The time went by slowly, yet very fast. Seconds flew past the two of them, reminding them that the morning was one second closer. Anzu's thoughts raced through her mind, she could not keep them in control. Suddenly, she felt herself drifting into another world.

The park was suddenly bathed in darkness, only light from small streetlights and the large moon brightened up the place. Anzu didn't even realize how long time she had been sitting there, sleeping. Her eyes gazed upon the sleeping boy beside her. He must have fallen asleep a long time ago. She couldn't see the time. All she knew was that she should get home fast and Yuugi as well.

It sure was dark. Small lights lit up the place, but that was it. Something seemed to drag her further into the park. Curiosity maybe? Yes, that was exactly what it was. She had never been out so late, yet she didn't even think about calling home.  
She felt.. superior as she walked slowly, chin raised, into the darkness. She felt brave.

Silence. It surrounded her as would ants around pie. There were lights in the inner park, but half of them were broke, and the rest didn't work properly. A chilling breeze hit her bare arms, and the darkness kept closing in on her.

No, she was done here. She had gone too far, she could sense it. No longer was she even remotely cocky. With the blink of an eye, she turned around. A loud noise was heard. It sounded like a two pieces of tree colliding or maybe a large branch which broke from a tree nearby. It hit the ground, she heard the thumb.

A branch and leaves moving in the wind. That was all it was; it was probably just a mouse.. Yes, a mouse tearing a giant piece of wood from a tree. That made sense.

"Where do you think you're going?"

A dark voice, chilling. She felt a chilling sensation run down her spine. That voice?

"I'm going ho-.."

"Oh, no you're not," he interrupted her. She raised her head to see who he was. Blond, somewhat spiky hair, wild, as if he had no control over it, yet still had. His purple eyes radiated insanity, his smile cocky. In his right hand, a golden rod was resting. He caressed it slightly, licked the sharp edges as was it a pleasure to him. Oh yes, he was definitely not who she had hoped to meet in the darkness of night.

"YUG-" she shouted but she was silenced by his hand. In a matter of seconds, he had placed a rough hand on her mouth, silencing her screams.

Yugi didn't react. He was in deep sleep; nothing would or could wake him up. Besides, he could be hundreds of meters away from her. She knew that he wouldn't come to her rescue. Dark thoughts raced through her mind.

"Don't scream, my love" he whispered silently, seducing. Then he laughed. A horrible laughter emerged from his throat. He surely thought he was funny. Insane.. that's what he was. Completely and utterly insane. "I'm going to take you home."

His stood behind her, his touches were rough. Slowly, she felt his head on her right shoulder. He smiled. His teeth were white, a little too white actually. If he wanted to scare, he sure had succeeded.

Her teeth sunk into his rough skin, making his hand retreat under a silent series of growls and curses. She thought she had him, she actually thought she had a chance. He was two times larger than her and way stronger. Surely enough faster too!

She didn't get very far. Her legs carried her as long as they could, running for her dear life. Suddenly, she stopped. It was like an unknown force was keeping her from moving. She stood as paralyzed. With no control over her own movements, she turned around, only to look him straight in the eyes. He was maybe ten meters away from her, and he slowly moved closer. A golden rod was pointing in her direction, his eyes locked with hers.

"How dare you?" he asked slowly, carefully pronouncing every word.

She didn't answer him. She couldn't. Her lips were sealed tight as had they been glued together and left to dry. There was no way she could separate them in order to answer.

"Oh that's right. You're under my control. How silly of me," he said with a playful tone of voice. "I could let you move, but I'm afraid you don't seem to trust me?"

He sighed heavily and shook his head slowly. "You disappoint me. Here I thought you were a good girl."

Anzu's eyes wouldn't move. She was forced to look into his lustful gaze. She could see that he was enjoying himself.

"You're coming with me!" he ordered strongly and turned around, walking into the darkness. She had no choice but to follow.


End file.
